Broken
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Gai dies on a mission and Lee becomes depressed and wants to kill himself. can a sertan rival of his make him change his mind before it's to late. Yaoi, NejiLee, slight GaiLee. title changed
1. Chapter 1

Well here's my latest story. But this time it's not all happy love and sex like the others. This one's kind of sad with character death, emo crap and depression.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I was waiting at the entrance to the village. Gai-sensei was coming back from a very long mission that he had been on for the past week. I was exited. Ever sense I had turned sixteen I had become aware of my sexual desires for him and eventually I discovered I was just simply in love with him. That was about three years ago and now I was nineteen. I never told him though because I was afraid that it would ruin our relationship.

I smiled when I saw Kakashi-sensei, who had gone with him, come into view. But frowned when I saw Gai was motionless on Kakashi-sensei's back. I found myself running to meet them. I stared at Kakashi-sensei and he just looked away and walked by. I felt tears in my eyes and I just stared at nothing. This couldn't be happening. No not to my Gai-sensei.

I turned around again and followed Kakashi as he ran to the hospital. When we got there Kakashi went strait to the emergency room but I was held back.

"No let me go!" I yelled and struggled to get free.

"Come on kid you can't go in there unless you're injured or bringing in some one who's injured." The doctor said and I felt angry. But I sat down in the waiting room and waited. I kept telling my self that if he was in the hospital he had to be alive. Right? You don't bring dead people to a hospital. Right?

After about two hours that felt more like an eternity some one approached me. It was lady Tsunade. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. If she was called here it had to be bad. She told me to go with her and I followed her down the hall. We stopped in front of a door and she sighed.

"I...Is he going to be ok?" I asked shakily.

"Well." She stared and looked at the floor. "He's alive." I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I heard this. But when she continued I felt scared again. "But he's still in bad condition."

"How bad?" I asked. I didn't know why she was stalling so much.

"Well…how can I explain this in a way you could understand." She whispered.

"I am not stupid! Just tell me dammit!" I yelled and was as surprised as she was by what I said. But I meant it.

"Well. He's alive but he's in a comatose state. He may never wake up."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran into the room but what I saw made me sick. I saw my sensei lying in a bed with a breathing mask and a bunch of wires attached to him. It was a sight I hoped to never see.

"He's totally unresponsive. He could be like this for the rest of his life or just simply die." Tsunade said from behind me. I shook my head and walked over to the bed. I stared at him and felt tears run down my cheeks.

"NO!" I yelled and buried my face in his chest. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. He was supposed to always be there for me. "No. Wake up! Do not leave me!" I clenched at his hospital shirt and completely broke down. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to choose." She said and I was just confused. Then I understood. She wanted me to make the decision to ether keep him alive or not. But I just couldn't do that. I got up and just left without a word.

Just when I was about to leave though Neji and Tenten came walking through the doors.

"Lee what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Gai-sensei…He's…" I couldn't finish and just left. I ran all the way to the spot where I first became a genin and just stared. I felt a warm liquid run down my cheeks again and sat down on the bench.

"How could this happen?" I whispered to my self. "What should I do?"

"Hey." I jumped at hearing a voice and looked up to see Neji.

"Neji. What do you want?" I asked as I wipped my tears away and glared at him. I wasn't about to let my rival see me like this.

"What's with you?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"What do you think?!" I yelled back. He was unfazed though.

"You know what you have to do Lee." He said in a serious tone.

"No I do not." I replied, my anger quickly being replaced with despair.

"Yes you do. Do you honestly think he'd want to be like this?" He said. I thought for a moment. Gai-sensei wouldn't want that. But I couldn't. And with out realizing it that's what I said.

Why?" He asked, more curious sounding than cold or smug.

"B-because I…Because I…" I felt tears that threatened to overflow if I said it. "Because I love him! I love him so much!" I finally said and buried my head in his chest as I cried. He didn't push me away but insted he actualy hugged me back.

"You must choose what's right. After All you knew Gai better than I." He said quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair. Eventualy I calmed down and found my self wondering why he was doing this. after a few moments he released me and we went back to the hospital.

When we got back to the hospital Tenten ran up to us. She had a sad look that said nothing had changed. I felt like crying again but I couldn't yet. Tenten lead us back to the room and lady Tsunade was there waiting.

"Well?" she asked as she gave me a serious look. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I shook my head and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Just do it." I finally choked out. Tsunade gave me a nod, unhooked everything attached to Gai-sensei and left. We just stood there staring.

"Come on Tenten we should leave him alone." I heard Neji say. Then I heard the door close telling me they were gone. I walked closer to the bed and stared down at the man I loved and hoped this was some kind of fucked up dream. That way I could wake up, call the real Gai-sensei and cry about it to him. But after a few minutes I realized it was real. There was no chance he would wake up.

As I saw his breathing start to become slower and more labored I cried.

"I love you Gai-sensei." I heard my self whisper. "I am sorry I never told you sooner." I bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then I climbed into the bed with him and rested my head on his chest as I listened to his heart beat become slower. Then after one last breath it was gone. He was gone now and I completely broke down. I couldn't help but apologize over and over again as if it were my fault. I knew it wasn't but it felt like it.

After a while I heard the door open and some one stepped in. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Neji. This time he showed some kind of faint emotion but what it was I didn't know. Nor did I really care.

"Come on Lee. You can't lie there all day. People will think you're a necrophiliac." He said and I got up. I didn't say anything as I walked past him. We met up with Tenten and left. When we got out side I winced from the bright light. Then I was angry that it could be so sunny and beautiful out on such a sad day. It wasn't far. Everything bad always happens to me!

"Lee its ok." Tenten said sympathetically. But I ran off before she continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the first chapter. I think it's sad because I cried while writing this. But then again I'm an emo weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. It's not too good but it's all I could really come up with sense the ruff draft of this story and most of the others were shredded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It has been a few days sense he died. I still can't believe it though. Even now when I was at his funeral staring down at him in his coffin I couldn't believe it. It made my heart ach and I regretted so much. Mostly the fact that I never got the chance to tell him how I felt.

The funeral lasted quite a while and more people showed up then expected. I knew Gai-sensei wasn't exactly the most liked person in the village because of his boisterous and spastic personality. Maybe they were just sad because they knew it would be very quiet in the village from now on.

When the funeral was over Neji, Tenten and I were the only one's remaining. We just stared down at the tomb stone in the ground and couldn't believe this was happening. Sure it would have happed eventually but it seemed too soon. After about a half hour Neji and Tenten left to and I was alone. I began to cry and I felt hurt Gai wasn't here this time to make it all better.

"Lee." I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Neji. He seemed to be back to his normal emotionless self again.

"Come on lets go. You'll get sick if you stay here any longer." He said and I finally noticed it was dark out.

"Oh…I am sorry I did…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You cared a lot for him and I understand how it feels. I was sad about my father's death for a while." He said and I looked away from him. It felt weird to talk to him like this. I knew he knew how I was feeling but at the same time how could he under stand how I felt about Gai-sensei.

"Come on you two!" I heard Tenten yell from a few feet away. "We're all spending the night at my house!"

"When did we ever agree to that?" Neji replied as Tenten ran up to us.

"I did now come on. We can eat food and talk about stuff and…"

"And we can do each others hair and do our nails and talk about boys until dawn!" Neji said in a high pitch voice that I guess was supposed to sound like her. Usually I would have laughed but right now I didn't really feel anything.

"Come on Neji that's not funny!" Tenten scolded before looking at me. "Plus look at Lee he really needs some one to cheer him up."

"Huh? No I do not. I will be fine. I will get over it eventually." I said quietly but she looked unconvinced. Instead she looked worried.

"Come on Lee you've been so different these last few days." She said and I snapped.

"Well you would be sad to if some one you loved died!" I yelled at her. When I realized what I did I felt horrible. She didn't deserve that.

"Tenten I am sorry. I will go hang out with you tonight any way." I said as I forced a smile.

"Good. Because talking can really help. And Neji and I are here for you. Right Neji."

"Whatever." Neji replied and Tenten started pulling us all to her house. Through out the night we just talked. We talked about what we all thought of Gai when we first met him, we talked about how much we'd miss him and how he had influenced our lives.

"Hey do you remember the time he tried to give us all 'the talk' when we were fourteen?" Tenten asked as she ate a handful of popcorn. I laughed and Neji blushed.

"Yes it all started when Neji got an erection by accident during training." I said and Neji gave me a death glare.

"Shut up that was a very awkward moment thank you very much."

"Then do not think of sex when you are training." I teased and he growled at me. I laughed but it was fake. As happy as I seemed I was still depressed inside.

"See Lee I told you you'd feel better if you talked." Tenten said.

"Yes but I should really be going." I said as I got up.

"What? But Lee we're having a slumber party!"

"Yes but I think I have partied enough. Plus it is two in the morning I have to get up and train in three hours and I would like to have some sleep."

"Ok." Tenten replied and I left. But instead of going home I went to Gai's house. I unlocked the door with the key he gave me long ago. As soon as I stepped in I felt depressed again. I walked through the empty house and still couldn't believe what had happened.

I went to the bedroom and climbed into the bed. I buried my head in the pillow and in hailed the sent that still lingered.

"I knew you'd come here." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Neji.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I know how to read people with my byakugan remember?" He said and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and looked away.

"Well you would do the same if some one you love died." I whispered. I heard him sigh and looked at him.

"I do under stand."

"You know I never remember us having any kind of nice conversations." I said as I laid back. It was true our conversations were usually more like fights. I felt him lie down next to me and we both started talking. Just talking about random stuff. But just like always I started talking about Gai-sensei and cried as I wished he was here.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I looked at him and he started to lean in closer. I closed my eyes but just when our lips were about to touch I pulled away and got up.

"I am sorry. I just cannot. I am not ready to move on yet." I said and I left. I felt bad about leaving him like that but I just couldn't forget about Gai-sensei. I don't think I could ever forget him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there. It's crappy but I still thought it was a little sad. And remember I live reviews and suggestions are always welcome so if any one has ideas just tell me so I can get out of my writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I think Neji's a little out of charicter but oh well. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

How many days had it been? About ten. I'm not sure. The days just seem to melt together without Gai-sensei there to make me happy. I don't train as much as I used to and I was always visiting his grave.

I was there so often that sometimes I forgot to do things. Like eat or go to the bathroom. I ad lost a lot of weight and just completely lost my enthusiasm. My team mates were worried especially Neji for reasons I don't know why.

"Lee." I vaguely heard a voice say. I looked over my shoulder and saw Neji.

"Come on Lee you've been here for six hours. I'll take you out some where to eat." He said and offered a hand to me. I took it and we walked back to the main part of the village with all the restaurants. He let me choose and I just picked a random place. We sat at a table and he looked at a menu while I just stared at the table.

"Lee you have to eat." He said annoyedly. I just sighed and kept staring blankly. "Fine I'll order for you." He did and I got my favorite food. How did he know I liked curry?

We both ate in silence until he asked. "What's your problem? I've never seen you like this for so long." I just glared at him. He sighed and kept eating.

"You could be a little more sympathetic and comforting." I said quietly as I played with my food.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said in his normal monotone voice. I clutched at my spoon and felt angry. I stood up.

"You know what you know nothing! You are nothing but an insensitive jerk!" I yelled at him he also stood up.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice!" he shouted.

"Why are you even trying? What dose it matter to you!?"

"Because I…" he stopped and his expression softened. I also felt my face relax as I saw how sad he looked.

"Neji…"

"You know what forget it." He said before he paid and left. I watched him go and could only wonder what he was going to say.

Afterward I started to walk home. On the way I found Tenten.

"Hey Lee how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tenten do you know what is wrong with Neji?" I asked her. She stared at me then looked unsure.

"I don't know."

"Please Tenten I want to know why he is acting so strange."

"Well." She thought for a moment then smiled. "I'm just going to say that he cares for you more than you think he does." I stared at her questioningly but she just left. I sighed as I felt my depression coming back.

"Oh Gai-sensei why can you not be here when I need you." I whispered and went home. As soon as I entered the door I felt tears in my eyes. I reached into my vest and pulled out a kunai. I pulled off my bandages, rolled up my sleeve and pressed the blade into my flesh. It didn't hurt but I was tired of not feeling anything.

I lowered my arm and watched the blood flow from the three cuts I made. My vision became blurred by my tears and I fell to my knees as I cried. I brought the kunai back up and slashed my wrist open. The blood came poring out and I gasped in pain.

"Damn! I did not think it would hurt so much." I said with my teeth clenched. Then I heard the door open behind me.

"Lee I'm sorry I…What did you do!" I heard Neji's voice say. I looked up in time to see Neji kneel in front of me. He took my wrist and grabbed my bandages off the floor to stop the bleeding. He then pulled me up and dragged me to the bathroom. He forced me to sit on the toilet and went to go get a first aid kit.

"Why can you not just let me die?!" I said as he kneeled in front of me again. He cleaned up the blood and dressed my arm as best he could with me struggling.

"Stop it!" I yelled before he pulled me onto the floor and into his arms. This surprised me. This was the second time he had hugged me. I stared into his chest and felt myself start to cry. I felt his arms tighten around me and I clutched at his chest.

"Lee please don't do that again." He whispered and I felt his cheek against my hair.

"I am sorry but I can not promise that." I whispered and started to cry harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. Lee's first attempt at suicide and Neji stops him. But will he be there to stop him next time?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had it all written down on paper but for the last week I was ether really busy or really sick. Sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I was tossing and turning. It had been two weeks sense my attempt at suicide and about one month sense my world fell apart.

"Gai-sensei." I whispered into the darkness. I turned to look at my arms and stared at the cuts. I had been cutting my self a lot lately. I also hadn't seen Neji or Tenten that much.

"Gai-sensei!" I said again but in a sob. I slowly sat up and got to my feet. Then I walked out of the house. It was a little chilly but I didn't care. I kept walking till I came to a bridge. I sat down on the ground and stared down at the water.

"You said you would be back in a week…why are you not here?" I whispered. I began to cry and watched my tears fall into the river.

"Lee." I heard a familiar voice say. But it couldn't be. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gai-sensei.

"Gai-sensei!" I got up and ran to him. He embraced me as I hugged him and cried.

"I knew you were ok. There was no way it was real. There is no way you could die." I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt him chuckle and smiled.

"But Lee…" he whispered in a cold and creepy voice. "I am dead." I tensed and pulled away to see it wasn't the Gai-sensei I knew. No this Gai-sensei looked half decayed with blood oozing from his eyes, mouth and other places on his face and body. I freaked out and pushed my self away.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

"You didn't save me Lee. You just let me die." He whispered coldly. I shook his head. This wasn't my Gai-sensei. I saw him walk closer to me and backed away.

"After all I've done for you. You betrayed me."

"No! I did it because there was no other choice." I sobbed.

"Now you DIE!" He jumped at me and the next thing I knew I was back in bed. I sat up with a shout and looked around. It was a dream. No not a dream. A nightmare.

I pulled my knees to my chest and breathed heavily. Was it really my fault? Was there more I could have done?

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered. "Are you disappointed that I gave up so soon?...I am sorry." I began to cry again. "Do you hate me?"

I heard the front door open. I looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. It must have been Neji. He came every morning to cheek up on me.

Then on cue he walked in.

"How are you?" he said quietly. I still wondered why he all of a sudden cared about me.

"I…I had a nightmare." I whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I dreamt that Gai came back but he was angry. Angry that I let him die. Then he tried to kill me."

"Lee there was nothing you could do. Get it though your thick head." He said annoyedly.

"Why do you come every morning? Why did you save me from killing my self?" I asked.

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "I…I care about you."

"You care about me?"

"God don't make me say it." He whispered. I didn't get what he was saying but I wasn't going to force him to explain. I felt my self start to cry again and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. Gai-sensei used to do that when I was upset and the thought made me cry more.

I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. An emotion I have never seen in his eyes before. Or at least not for me. Then for some reason I still don't understand I leaned in and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know. It's another short chapter. But I like it. And plus I finally got them to kiss! But what kind of angsty event will happen next. I'll try to get it posted next week.


	5. Chapter 5

See told you it would be up in less than a week! But sadly I think I did a crappy job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I kept having the nightmares. They were so bad I wasn't able to go on missions any more. All I could do was sit at home staring at a wall until Neji came to cheek on me and make sure I ate. Truthfully I don't think I'm all there anymore. I rarely talked, I was skinny from not eating and I never really seemed to respond to anyone even thought I tried hard to forget and get better.

"What should I do?" I asked my self. I was home alone again; huddled up on my floor with my knees pulled close to my chest.

"I cannot take it anymore." I whispered and found myself standing up. I slowly walked out of the house and squinted at the bright light. It had been a while sense I was out side.

I started walking. I don't know to where but when the hokage faces came into view I under stood. I noticed people staring at me. I don't blame them. I probably looked like a living dead person. I stopped for a moment and my body was raked by a series of coughs.

"Lee!" I looked up and saw Tenten. "What are you doing? You look terrible."

"Yes. But it will all be over soon." I heard my self whisper. Then I ran and thanked whatever god there is I still had my speed. I got to the hokage faces in no time and started to climb. This was it. There was no chance Neji could save me this time.

(Neji's POV)

I was heading over to Lee's house. I didn't know if my visits were making any difference but at least I could keep and eye on him. As strange as it sounded I loved him. I knew he was hurting but that kiss a few days ago had to mean he was starting to forget.

I heard people gasp and I looked to my left to see a group of people watching something. I was confused until I looked up to see Lee on top of the highest point on the hokage faces. I heard my self gasp. He wouldn't. After everything I've been trying to do for him he'd just do that?

I saw him turn around and thought there was someone else up there. But he just took one step back and started to fall. Then I felt myself run.

(Back to Lee's POV)

I stared down at the people below. I thought I caught a glimpse of Neji and it made me hesitate. I had a feeling he might love me. But why would he? Gai-sensei was the only one who cared about me.

"Lee!" I turned around and saw Tenten. "Please Lee don't do this. We can help you. You just have to try."

"I have Tenten. And I am so sorry. I just cannot take it any more." I said and took a step back. Then I felt my self start to fall.

"I am sorry." I whispered again and closed my eyes. But just a few moments before hitting the ground I felt someone catch me. I looked over my shoulder and everything seemed to happen in slow motion when I saw it was Neji. When we hit the ground everything went black.

(Tenten's POV)

I looked over the edge just in time to see Neji catch Lee. They both hit the ground and didn't move. I felt my body shake and I fell to my knees. They had to both be dead. No one can fall from this height and live. And as for Neji, he took the full force of the impact and would also probably die.

I felt my self start to cry when I thought of these possibilities. Within just two months I had lost all the people who were important to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it's short and crappy but not quite the end. What will happen to Lee and Neji? Will Tenten be emo to?! Will I ever shut up?! All these questions might be answered in the next and final chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the last chapter. Once again it's probably ether corny or stupid but that's the kind of person I am. Plus I'm not all that skilled at writing Lee and Neji yaoi. T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

(Lee's POV)

I felt warm and light headed. I was no longer in pain and strangely I felt happy. My eyes were closed but I could tell I was no longer in Konoha. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a field. It was warm and full of bright green grass and flowers. It was beautiful. This must have been haven or what ever place you go to after death. I closed my eyes again and smiled. A real smile, Not one that was forced to keep people from worrying.

"Lee." I suddenly heard a familiar voice say. I quickly stood up and looked around until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Gai-sensei.

"Gai-sensei!" I yelled and jumped into his arms.

"It's good to see you to." He said as he hugged me back. I was so happy I started to cry.

"I cannot believe it is you! Now we can be together forever." I said as we pulled apart.

"Well…not quite." He said as he wiped my tears away. "This is only a dream. Or a place half way between death and life. You **are** going to go back." he said sternly. I just stared at him in confusion.

"Wh-why?"

"Lee you're too young to die. Plus what about Neji and Tenten. Are you going to just leave them?" he said and I nodded.

"I do not care about them as much as I love you." I said and blushed.

"I know you love me but you have to move on. Beside Neji seems to like you." He said and gave me his trade mark smile. I shook my head and started crying. I probably looked like a child but I didn't care. Then I felt him kiss me. I blushed more as he pulled away.

"Now Lee." he said in a serious tone. I stood up strait and waited for an order on pure instinct. "I want you to go back and be with Neji. No more cutting or committing suicide. its plain unyouthful got it?"

"H-hai." I replied with a salute.

"Good. Now if I see you here again I'll knock some sense into that hotheaded brain of yours." He said jokingly as he poked my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled. "And one more thing." He continued as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault this happened. So stop blaming your self." I nodded and hugged him again. I saw everything begin to fade and hugged him tighter.

"I love you." I whispered before everything was engulfed in a white light. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the hospital. I slowly turned my head and saw Tenten standing a right next to my bed crying.

"Tenten what is wrong? You act like some one has died." I said jokingly. She looked up and blushed as she gave me an angry look.

"You idiot! You're so lucky you're injured or I would kill you!" she shouted so loud everyone in the village probably heard. I laughed and tried to sit up but found my entire torso was in a cast. Along with both my legs and my left arm. I also had bandages around my head and right arm.

"I am sorry." I giggled and gave her my usual flashy grin. She gave me a weird look and sighed.

"Glad to see you're better. But you should probably say sorry to Neji." She said. "He risked his life for you."

"Is he ok?" I asked worriedly as I figured out how to sit up. Tenten helped me up and helped me to the room across the hall. I saw Neji sitting on the bed reading a book. He had a cast on his chest and right arm and a lot of bandages but looked better than me.

Neji looked up and glared at me. "What did I say about killing yourself?" he said annoyedly. I giggled again and smiled.

"Hmph." He said and looked away. But I could see a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you Neji. I am very grateful." I said.

"You better be!" I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see lady Tsunade. "If he hadn't come in and caught you there would be no chance you would have survived. In fact you're both lucky to still be alive." I bowed my head and looked back at Neji.

"I am sorry." I whispered. Tenten pushed me forward with a growl. I fell forward and luckily landed on Neji's bed. I looked up at Neji and blushed. "I am very sorry." I said quickly. I heard Tenten clear her throat menacingly and yelped. I pulled my self onto the bed and sat up as well as I could. Neji smirked at me and I glared.

"What is so funny?!" I yelled. He then broke out laughing. I felt my self blush as Tenten and Tsunade joined.

"Great I almost die and you three are laughing." I mumbled and crossed my arms. Neji stopped and waved the other two away.

"Lee." I looked at Neji and felt him hug me as best he could. "No more Lee. Got it?" I pulled away slightly and smiled. Then I leaned forward and kissed him. He tried to pull me closer but we both had to pull away in pain.

"I blame you for this." He mumbled. I laughed and he glared at me. "I'm not sure witch is worse. You being emo or happy." I laughed again before he pushed me off the bed. I screamed in pain and Tsunade and several other doctors ran in. They lifted me up and started to bring me back to my room.

"Neji you basterd!" I yelled before I was out the door.

"I love you to!" He yelled back and I felt myself blush.

(One year later)

"It's been one year." Neji said quietly as he watched me train.

"No. our anniversary is not for another two months." I said as I stopped to look at him. He sighed and threw a rock at me.

"No stupid. One year sense our sensei's death."

"Oh…that is right." I replied as I felt a sad feeling. I was still sad about Gai-sensei's death but not as much as before.

"You better not cry again. You know I'm not good at all that touchy feely emotional crap." He said in a joking tone.

"I know. It is just it still hurts some times." I said as I rubbed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps. We looked up and saw Tenten.

"Ugh you two need to stop getting here so early." She groaned. I laughed and Neji smirked. I looked back at Neji and blushed at his smile.

"Neji how about we have a spar? Just like we used to as kids." I said as I took my fighting stance.

"Fine." He said, also taking a fighting stance. "But you'll just lose like always." I glared at him for this and jumped forward. He was about to block when I suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He stumbled back in surprise and I fell on top of him. I smiled and giggled at the look he gave me and continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there's the last chapter. Truthfully it's a little half assed. Hope you liked it though. See you next time!


End file.
